Ryan Clarke
'Ryan Clarke ' is a recurring character and a creation of Malivore. After he was released from Malivore for a second time, he took on the disguise of Professor Rupert Vardemus and infiltrated the Salvatore Boarding School after Justinian was voted out of his position by the student honor council. Early History The being eventually known as Ryan Clarke was born of the entity known as Malivore. Malivore created Ryan by combining together his own body, a composition of mud and the raw organic material of numerous monsters that it had absorbed, and mud on the ground in a attempt to create a progeny. Sadly Ryan, like the other attempts before it, was considered a failure for his infertility and thus abandoned. Growing resentful Ryan rounded up the descendants of his 'father's' original followers and convinced them to turn on him, making a deal with a coven of witches to trap Malivore by transforming him into a sludge like form. The cult Ryan had started would evolve into Triad Industries who continued what they believed to be their god's purpose: expunging super natural life from the Earth by tossing them into the inter-dimensional pit their god had become. Sadly power corrupts as they say. Triad's definition of "monster" rapidly expanded to include anyone who disagreed with them and anyone who stood in their way, with the solution each and every time being to toss them into the pit and lead the world to forget that they ever existed. Guilt stricken Ryan attempted to return to his father's body but Malivore remained silent to his attempt at reconciliation. However, Fifteen years ago when Reina De Luca was thrown into the pit and spat out two years later pregnant with Malivore's perfect offsprings twins, Ryan was spat out as well to act as protector for the child. Ryan, disguised as a technician for Poppy Lane Gas Company, surveys Reina De Luca's house. As men roam around the yard, he spots Damien and Josephine stopping their vehicle and then walking up to him, wanting to ask some questions. Ryan wonders if they know who lives at the house with the "gas leak" but Damien ignore the question and asks for directions to the highway, that they're lost. Ryan gives them the directs they seek and eyes them suspiciously as they drive off. Later that night, after Reina jumps into the pit, he asks the on site Triad Technician what went through. All he's able to tell him is that it's human sized, but given the affects of the pit, he wouldn't remember even if he knew. All he can give Ryan is a photo of a young woman holding a baby; Reina with Jace. When Ryan inspects the picture closer, he seems to recognize the women and a sinister glance crosses his face. To tie up loose ends, he kicks the technician into the pit. He unleashes Nia to capture Nate, threatening her family if she failed to do so. Later it's revealed that he's associated with MG's mother Veronica. Ryan tells Nate the story of Malivore. He reveals that Malivore was created as a golem by a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf in order to stop other supernaturals from attacking humans. After absorbing countless supernaturals, Malivore became self-aware and refused to allow its creators to destroy it. Malivore then attempted to create more golems, but all of them were failures, who lacked its abilities. One such failure was Ryan himself, made to look human. Resentful for being rejected, Ryan convinced humans to destroy Malivore, overseeing the ritual that turned Malivore into a puddle. He has since realized his mistake and has been working to free his father using the three keys, after infiltrating Triad Industries. He also tells Nate as more humans were thrown in, he absorbed enough of their genetic material to be able to reproduce, culminating in impregnating Seylah Chelon, which makes Nate Malivore's son and his half-brother. Ryan learns from Nate that the last key is a golden chalice, and they leave to find it. To protect Nate and Brooke, Josie cast a simple spell she learned in grade school, which Ryan mimics every move she makes. After expressing glee in it, Josie magically makes Ryan to commit suicide as she jumps into the pit ensuring Nate's safety and erasing the traces Ryan left in his lifetime, furthermore stopping his plans to bring his and Nate's father back into existence. He grabs Josie from being sucked into an unknown vortex and tries to reason with her about helping each other to escape, but she doesn't listen and walks away. After getting angry with Josie in not listening, he reasons with her again that they should try to help each other and are plagued by creatures that are trapped in Malivore. He then argues with her about what has happened and she silences him with a spell and he's compelled to tell the truth. He tells her that when she does magic, Malivore is trying to expel her as she is toxic to him and Ryan is trying to escape along with her, but Malivore continues to torture him in not leaving. When Josie is ready to be expelled, Ryan tries to reason with her to let him go with her, but she apologizes to him as she can't. Afterwards, Ryan tells his father that while he won't believe he'll raise him from perdition, he will destroy Josie for him. unbeknownst to others, Ryan has taken the form of Professor Vardemus. In his disguise, he is introduced to his position as Headmaster at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Dorian introduces him to his office and he is instantly repulsed, using a glamour to hide the disrepair and bland furniture. He gives a speech to the school, telling them that it is their time to shine and there will eventually be a time wherein they will no longer have to hide in the shadows. With this, he presents Landon Kirby with an award for defeating Malivore, thanking him. Later, still under the guise of Professor Vardemus, he notices Emily Saltzman perform a spell to make a fellow student's nose bleed. He gives her a stern look, but does not discipline her. At night when she is making a snack before bed, he approaches her and gives her advice on spells and how she can easily get away with them by delaying their reaction. He further tells her that he is developing a new curriculum for advanced students that will be invite only and she is his first recruit. Ryan, as Professor Vardemus, readies the Salvatore School for the Annual Charity Football Game with Mystic Falls High School. He tells them that they are free to use their magic this year, however, and must win the game at all costs — a notion that excites Kaleb but frightens Emily and Nate , who is selected as the quarterback. On the field, "Vardemus" is excited to see that the Salvatore School is finally winning the match, but is surprised when the game finally turns around as the students stop using their magic. He questions the students at half time, telling them that they must win the game, but is approached by Justinian , who questions his motives. Fearing that they will lose the game, "Vardemus" hands Emily a spell on the field. When she casts the spell, it snaps Ethan's arm, essentially throwing away his scholarship and surprises Emily herself. Justinian witnesses this, and later confronts Ryan, as Vardemus, about it. Ryan bans Justinian from the school grounds and suggests that Justinian could enroll Emily and Lizzie into public school. Justinian takes particular offense to his suggestion and punches him, starting a fight between the Stallions and the Timberwolves. That night, Ryan find the dead shunka, killed earlier, and consumes it. Personality He is very mysterious and calculating. He is intelligent and sneaky as he used information on the Gonzales' to let him in, and hid Seylah's file on the guard. He also showed that despite not being a senior member of Triad Industries, he knows the password to go to the backup files. He also showed little care in what happened to a co-worker of his when he kicked him into the pit, despite the co-worker having not done anything offensive to him. Physical Appearance Ryan is a somewhat tall man with an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing dark colored business suits, but when the situation calls for it, he'll wear a disguise to find more information on what he's looking for. He has brown eyes and short dark brown hair that is somewhat messy-curly. Powers and Abilities Ryan possesses the standard powers and abilities of a golem. Weaknesses Ryan has the typical weaknesses of a golem Category:Deceased characters